


A Forbidden Romance!

by HentaiFictionWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiFictionWorld/pseuds/HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: For a Canadian man named Samuel Gerard who visits Japan every few months for work it was just a typical trip like always but little does he know this trip will be something more special...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter! 

A plane lands in Tokyo, Japan and a slender but full figured man with short neatly combed brown hair, square glasses, brown eyes with a brown goatee wearing a black suit and red tie exits the plane and takes a big breath and stretches as he thinks "Finally i thought that flight would never end!" while walking down the stairs to the lounge where he picks up his luggage.

After grabbing his luggage he went to the terminal and handed in his passport and the man behind his desk smiled as he said "So Mr. Gerard here on business again?" as he processed his passport then handed it back to him which he takes with a sigh and replies "Yeah jobs a pain in the ass i hate all this traveling but you know its worth it i love this country its beautiful eh!" as he pockets his passport.

The man behind the desk holds up his hand as he said "Have a great day Mr. Gerard!" Gerard smiles as he holds up his own hand "Thanks don't work to hard eh!" he replied as he walked out of the airport humming to himself as he got into a cab and sped off for his hotel arriving a half hour later he paid the driver then walked in and up to the front desk then rang the bell and a short man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes wearing a red suit walked out.

The Man smiles as he says "Have you got a reservation sir?" Gerard nods and replies "Yes i do my names Samuel Gerard" as the Man types it in his computer "Ah yes Mr. Gerard I have you down for a 12:00 PM arrival and your here for a two weeks correct?" he said as he pulled out a key card "Yes sir i am" Samuel replied happily as he took the key card as the man replied "very good i hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Gerard!" and called up a bellboy "14A Please!" he said to the bellhop "Yes sir!" the bellhop replied and led Samuel to his room.

Once they arrived at his room Samuel tipped the bellhop then went in and sighed as he dumped his suitcase on the bed and thought "such a beautiful day i think ill go for a walk" then he walked out of his room then took the elevator down to the lobby and stepped outside, he decided he'd walk down the block for a bit he came across a huge Cherry Blossom tree he stopped to look at it and smile as he thought "what a beauty!" and rubbed it gently.

Just then he heard a rustling sound as he looked up he saw a woman standing on a tree branch looking at him she has green eyes, long red hair tied into a pigtails, she has pink lipstick on, she has B-Cup breasts and a slender but full figured body, she's wearing a white dress with white socks and black shoes, Samuel blushes hard as he looks at her without saying a word she jumps towards him and he catches her but falls on his butt.

Samuel looks at her "Are you alright miss?" He asked with concern on his face as she looked up at him and blushes "I-I'm fine and thanks for catching me i was trapped up their for a few hours i didn't think anyone would come!" She said looking into his eyes for a few minutes then resting her head on his chest making him blush harder "A-Anytime Miss" He replied then thought "who is this woman and why does she make my heart go wild?" as he felt his heart hammering against his ribs hard.

The woman suddenly looks up at him "My Names Saotome, Kashiko! so what's your name my handsome hero?" she asked winking at him Samuel coughs as he says "S-Samuel Gerard Ma'am!" while they both stand up and Samuel dusts himself off as he says while blushing hard "Gotta admit Miss Kashiko when i first laid eyes on you i thought you were an angel looking down at me" then shyly looks away from her.

Kashiko smiles kindly at him as she replies "Is it because I'm wearing a white dress?" then giggles as he looks at her and says "No its because you're so beautiful!" as he continues blushing hard and trying his hardest to keep eye contact.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Samuel Meets The Saotomes!

Chapter 2: Samuel Meets The Saotomes!

Blushing Kashiko looks at Samuel "Thanks I think you're very handsome too!" she said walking up to him and looking into his eyes making Samuel blush and cough as he replies "Um if it's okay with you, would you like to go out with me sometime?" while shuffling his feet nervously.

Kashiko smiles happily as she nods "I'd love to handsome!" she said as she grabbed his arm "Want to walk me home?" she added looking up at him, Samuel smiles down at her "I'd love to angel!" he replied as they started walking together and twenty minutes later they arrived at a huge red and white house outside of it there's bonsai trees scattered all around the yard and two cherry blossom trees one in the front and the other in the back.

Samuel whistles loudly "What a beautiful house!" he said with a look of awe on his face, Kashiko smiles and replies "Yeah Daddy put a lot of work into it!" as they walk through the gate and her parents came walking over her father is a heavy set man with balding black hair and brown eyes wearing a red and white hakama. her mother is a slender but well built woman with C cup breasts wearing a red kimono she looks like Kashiko except her hair which sits on her right shoulder is purple and her eyes like Kashiko's are green.

her father takes one look at Samuel and scoffs "Who are you?" he asked in a grumpy sounding voice, Samuel holds out his hand "Samuel Gerard It's nice to meet you Mr. Saotome!" he replied with a smile but Mr. Saotome doesn't shake his hand instead he glares at him and says "Stay away from my daughter!" while pointing at him. Kashiko puffs her cheeks out and gives her dad an angry look "DADDY!" she said shaking with anger.

Samuel glares back at Mr. Saotome as he said "Listen here you pompous jerk your daughter would still be stuck up in a tree if not for me so how about showing me some respect eh?" while jabbing a finger into his shoulder. Mr. Saotome returned the jab as he replied "I don't care I won't let my daughter date A foreigner!" making Samuel go red in face "So you won't let me see your daughter because I'm Canadian?, fine have it your way you jackass!" as he walked off grumbling in annoyance.

Kashiko continued glaring at her dad for a few moments before turning to her mom "Mom do something!" she pleaded but Mrs. Saotome just smiled kindly and said "Sorry dear but once your dad makes up his mind It's impossible to change" then quickly mouthed "It'll be okay" behind her husbands back as Kashiko nods then turns to glare at her dad again and said "Daddy I love you but sometimes you can be a real jerk!" then ran off into the house then into her room where she put her face into her pillow and sobbed.

A few hours Later A knock is heard on her door as her mom walks in and sits on her bed she puts her hand on Kashiko's shoulder and says "You alright sweetie?" while smiling kindly, Kashiko turns to look at her "Why does Daddy have to be such a jerk!?" she said tear tracks visible on her face, Mrs. Saotome runs her hand through Kashiko's hair "I know its unfair but your dad just wants whats best for you" she replied kindly.

Kashiko smiles at her mom "I know mom but I really like Samuel he's kind, sweet and very handsome!" she said as Mrs. Saotome leaned in and kissed her forehead "Give your dad time I'm sure he'll come around eventually" she said kindly. Kashiko turned and hugged her mom and said "I love you mom" as her mom returned the hug "I love you too sweetie" she replied sweetly "Now come get some dinner!" she added as she stood up.

A few hours later Kashiko returns to her room after taking a shower, she gets into her PJ's then opens her bedroom window and looks out only to see Samuel looking up at her he smiles happily as he says "I'm glad I found the right window" making Kashiko smile from ear to ear.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Setting Up A Secret Date? Don't Let Daddy Find Out!

Chapter 3: Setting Up A Secret Date? Don't Let Daddy Find Out!

Kashiko looks down at Samuel smiling happily "I'm sorry for what Daddy said to you earlier sweetheart" she said looking down into his brown eyes, Samuel shakes his head as he replies "It's alright he's just protective of you no harm in that dear" while smiling lovingly up at her "I had to see you one more time before i headed back to my apartment babe" he quickly added.

Kashiko softly moans as she gets on the window and climbs down then runs into his arms "I don't care what Daddy says i want to see you again.." she said rubbing her head into his chest softly as Samuel wraps his arms around her and asks "How about tomorrow night we go on that date i promised you?" as he holds her close.

Sighing happily Kashiko looks up at him and says "I'd love to sweetheart i'll be sure to wear something that will really blow you away!" and giggles softly as Samuel kisses her on the forehead and replies "I can't wait to see it babe" as he rubs her back softly making her moan softly as she says "I'll meet you at the Karaoke Bar not far from here id rather Daddy not saw us together" then she rests her head on his chest.

Samuel smiles happily as he runs his hand through her hair "Probably a good idea your dad hates me" he said chuckling softly making her look up at him "I should get back to bed just in case Daddy wakes up" she said smiling up at him, Samuel smiles back as he replies "Good idea lets exchange numbers so we can text in secret" as he pulls out his phone.

Kashiko giggles softly as she says "My phones up in my room but luckily i know my number by heart" then tells him her number as he adds it to his phone then pulls out a pen from his shirt pocket as he grabs her hand and writes his number on her palm making her giggle "That tickled!" she said as he pulled her into a hug "I don't want to leave but i have work in the morning".

Kashiko looks up at him as she tiptoes and kisses him softly at first Samuel looks surprised but then he holds her closer as he returns the kiss with a soft moan and they kiss for several minutes before finally splitting up as she says "Goodnight handsome" and starts climbing up to her bedroom window, Samuel just smiles happily and says "Sweet dreams princess" as he starts walking off.

As Kashiko steps into her room sighs and happily faints on her bed grabbing her pillow and holding it close as she squeals happily while she thinks " He's so awesome!" meanwhile Samuel is walking back to his Hotel he's just about at the door when his phone beeps, he pulls it out and smiles when he sees a message from Kashiko which says "Hey handsome i miss you already..." with a winky face.

Samuel replies "I miss you already too my princess" with a few winky faces and heart emoji's then walks into the building and goes up to his room and starts stripping down as he prepares to take a shower when his phone beeps again, he picks it up and reads it "I can't wait to see you tomorrow night baby!" the message said with a winky face.

Samuel replies back "Me either i promise you it will be night you'll never forget!" with a few heart emoji's then puts his phone down and jumps into the shower getting out 20 minutes later only to find 3 messages from Kashiko on his phone the last one read "You still there baby?" with a few winky faces.

Samuel replied "Sorry babe took a shower" and included a selfie of himself in a towel which shows off his six pack abs only to be greeted with a picture of her in just her pink nightie a few minutes later making him shoot blood from his nose as he falls backwards onto his bed as he thinks "She's so damn sexy!".

Chapter 3 End.


End file.
